


Not Since You

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [78]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, omg who is she, writing a CANON au cray cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: Little one drifting off to sleep with a smile on their face
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 24





	Not Since You

“Shh, shh,” Lorcan whispered, picking up his daughter from her bassinet and cradling her to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world. And she was. Stella was being fussy and she squirmed, kicking her legs out as her face scrunched up. 

Lorcan smiled and rocked her back and forth, “Ah, none of that, little one. Mama’s sleeping.” 

His mate was exhausted and had let out a heartbroken sob when they heard Stella waking up again. Lorcan had gently pushed her back down when she sat up and told her he would take care of it. 

Stella, of course, didn’t listen and let out a quiet wail, sniffling as she reached for something. Her eyes strayed from his face and he followed her gaze to the open window, to the stars twinkling beyond them. 

That quickly, Stella calmed and reached for her namesakes, the bright dots in the sky reflection in her eyes. Lorcan chuckled and lifted her up higher, pressing a kiss to her brow as he walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill. He tilted her so she could see the night sky. 

Then, he started to sing a soft melody from his childhood, long long ago. Lorcan Lochan had forgotten a lot of things in his seemingly interminable life, but he would never forget the song his mother would sing to him as a babe, tucked away in the attic above the whorehouse she worked in. 

Stella’s gaze drifted from the galaxy above to his face, her little hands reaching up to pat his face gently. Her eyes, slender and uptilted like Elide’s, slowly started to close as he soothed her back to sleep. 

That one deep dimple appeared on her right cheek as the wee babe fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Lorcan kept humming as he put her back down, kissing her forehead one more time. “You know,” he said, speaking to Elide at the door, “I used to wait for my time to come. Five hundred is a… long time.” 

“It is,” she whispered, both of them keeping their voices to a minimum to avoid waking their baby. 

“I don’t feel that way anymore,” he said, crossing over to his wife and sliding his arms around her slim waist. “I haven’t in a while. Not since you.”


End file.
